Confessial
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For Challenge #YUMIFA01] Ia tidak rela gebetannya hilang diambil orang. Selama livernya masih berfungsi menawarkan racun, sebelum tetangganya yang setengah matang benar-benar menjadi banci, Yuichiro harus memanah hati Mikaela. Namun, selalu saja ada halang rintang yang mengendala rencana. Ketika niat sebuah pengakuan beriwayat kesialan. / Bahasa jogres. / Humornya sungguhan maksa.


**For Challenge #YUMIFA01**

 **Owari no Seraph** **© Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Warning**

Alternate Universe, agak OOC, bahasa jogres (baku dan gaul serta ada banyak kata yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar), humornya jayus bin maksa (serius pake banget) romancenya dikit, komedinya garing (enggak bercandaan), alur cepat (malas berpikir rinci). Setting (anda pasti akan tahu sendiri).

Bertebaran nama merek, nama artis, serta nama apa pun itu tanpa niat sedikit pun promosi.

.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Tumbuh kembang cinta yang diyakini sejati sehidup semati kebanyakan biasanya diakhiri dengan sebuah pilihan, yakni persandingan di sebuah altar pernikahan. Sepasang pasutri melangsungkan janji suci di salah satu gedung wisma. Bagaimana proses mereka berkenalan, menjalin hubungan sampai menginjak jenjang perkawinan tidak akan dibahas karena toh mereka sebenarnya pemeran enggak penting.

Beragam tamu undangan berdatangan, di antaranya seorang laki-laki menginjak remaja yang pandangannya dari awal kemunculan sudah kelayapan mencari buruan. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk membilas mata. Pun titik tangkap mata bejatnya tergelincir pada bocah tengil berlagak pilon, pelanga-pelongo mengamati orang-orang berseliweran.

Kemeja lusuh tersamarkan efek setrika berdaya arang berpelicin lepahan air pandan—pulan bin pulan memetiknya pun di kuburan kompeni. Bagian bawah kemeja diselipkan di balik celana bertambal selutut dengan suspender hitam di mana ujung kaitannya nampak berkarat. Rambutnya halus dipanir minyak telon kadaluarsa pungutan di TPS seberang gang. Sepasang sepatunya berlampu rusak karena nemu hanyut di empang.

Dilihat dari penampilan sang bocah terlahir dari keluarga yang miskin nian. Sang ibu _single parent_ — terhalang restu mertua. Meski hidup melarat ibunya berupaya agar mereka tak kelihatan kere-kere amat, yang sayangnya justru malah menampakan bahwa mereka gembel kelas handal.

Mereka datang berdua naik getek. Disana, sang bocah langsung diabaikan sang ibu yang sibuk menjumputi hidangan. Maklum, sudah lama ia tidak menyantap makanan gratisan, biasanya hanya nasi bertaburkan bubuk garam dan cairan kecap murahan. Jadilah sang bocah layaknya anak tersasar. Laki-laki remaja yang sejak tadi mencari mangsa, terpikat lalu menghampirinya.

"Halo, anak unyuh siapa namamu?"

Sang bocah menanggapi dengan leleran hingus dan mulut membulat. "Yuu."

"Oh, Yayu apa kabar? Kok kamu gemes banget sih." Si remaja ini budek rupanya. "Karena kamu cakep kakak kasih chiki-chikian deh."

Bukan hanya budek tapi membaca saja ia salah. Bungkusan cemilan yang disodor bertuliskan JetZ.

Makanan ringan disambut, dipeluk di dada sebentar. Jejari kiri sang bocah dipijit sang remaja. Bibirnya merayu tanpa kenal usia. Tak ada rotan akar pun jadi. Tak ada gadis seksi, bocah dekil pun dibuat keki. "Yayu, yayu, kok jarimu prematur semua? Kurang gizi ya? Sini deh kakak adopsi jadi adeknya kakak mau 'kan? Kalau udah gede, baru kita nikah."

"Ya Gusti. Dari kisah sedih di hari minggu sampai kisah cinta di musim cherry masih pedo aja loe." Sahutan tak ter- _planning_ dijawab dari arah belakang. Sontak si remaja menoleh, permintaan si bocah untuk minta dibukakan JetY tertulikan.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini? Ganggu aku usaha pacaran aja."

Nampak laki-laki sebayanya menangkis ocehan. "Jangan kepedean deh. Gue niatnya nyari adek gue yang ngilang, tiba-tiba mata gue ketangkep loe ngegombalin bocah orang. Nih mata gue bintitan. Tanggung jawab loe!"

" _Aigooo_. Jangan bilang ini adek kamu."

"Sekate-kate, adek gue mah jelita, mulus, kulitnya aja bening kayak artis korea operasi plastik, enggak ingusan kayak gini. Fiuuuuuhhh." Peluh imaginer diseka.

Si bocah yang tak tahu menahu entah ia dicaci entah ia dipuji merobek bungkusan JetX nya sendiri. Mengunyah cemilan berbalur coklat seolah tidak rela bagi-bagi.

Muncul bocah berambut keriwil, berpakaian lebih rapi, bersih nan makmur. Seketika mendekati laki-laki si tukang rusuh yang kini malah serang-serangan kata hina, dari yang cemooh, lempar bakiak, lempar kucing persia, lempar kutang melar, lempar cangcut bolong, bahkan nyaris melempar mempelai wanita yang langsung misuh-misuh minta pertanggungjawaban, karena tindakan mereka tidak sesuai dengan prikemempelaian dan prikepernikahan.

"Kakak, mau pipiz." Anak kaya memang pelafalannya beda.

Dua lelaki remaja masih bertikai nihil etika. Atensi lelaki pencari mangsa tersita ketika melihat adik sang lawan berantemnya berparas ayu sampai mencetarkan sukma. Ruhnya nyaris terbang ke surga saking terpukaunya.

Perkelahian terhelat sementara. "Ampun dah ah ah ah ah, itu adek kamu?"

Tuh, 'kan, baru sebentar saja ia telah berpindah incaran.

"Kok, cetakannya beda?"

"Jangan dilihat kampret!" Sang kakak berusaha menutupi pandangan pria tak setia di depannya, kalau perlu dibuat rabun senja juga tak apa. "Nanti lu bisa jatuh cinta."

" _Fix_ , kita iparan, ya?!"

BUG.

Bogeman jadi jawaban karena tak sudi bersisilah keluarga baru dengan si pedofilia. Si bocah miskin cuek itik mengemil JetW. Bodo amat dah sama dua orang enggak jelas berantem karena apa dan buat siapa. Sementara si bocah kriwil nyut-nyutan memegang anunya, menahan kencing yang kayaknya sudah nge- _stuck_ di muara.

"Eh, kamu aja deh yang temani aku pipizzzzzzz." Kali ini intonasi kata terakhir serupa suara koloni tawon. Si bocah lusuh tak menanggapi, masih mencacah batangan renyah JetV.

"Cepatan dong! Udah enggak tahan nih!" Tangan menggandeng pergelangan si bocah pengunyah JetU. "Ih lama, udah ah, ayuk!"

Si bocah yang setelah cemilan JetTnya habis bersedia diseret paksa.

Dari awal ini bukan bercerita tentang sepasang mempelai yang tanpa lelah mengobral senyuman di sepanjang resepsi. Bukan pula tentang ibu-ibu rakus yang kalap mengembat makanan nyaris mengalahkan trek rekor Yuka Kinoshita **[1]**. Pun bukan tentang dua remaja yang tengah berguling-guling, sesekali saling tumpah tindih di lantai layaknya pegulat di arena WWF Smack Down.

Ini bercerita tentang sepasang bocah berbeda ordo yang kini tengah bertautan tangan berjalan bersisian menuju toilet seolah kebelet buat nganu.

* * *

 **CONFESSIAL**

* * *

Yuu atau Yayu dari telinga budeknya si lelaki gagal mencari kekasih yang sampai kini siapa orangnya masih menjadi misteri sebetulnya bernama lengkap Yuichiro. Tiga tahun ke depan ibunya masih saja menjanda. Perubahan yang signifikan terlihat pada kehidupan mereka yang berangsur membaik.

Yuichiro sudah disanggupi makan nasi berlauk meski setaraf ikan teri. Dua tahun kemudian ia sudah bisa mengkonsumsi makanan bukan empat sehat bukan pula lima sempurna. Uang jajan dikasih walau seadanya. Ekonomi keluarganya masuk golongan sederhana atas kegigihan sang ibu gencar mencari dana—menjadi debt kolektor panci.

Menginjak SMP sang ibu naik jabatan menjadi tukang kredit penanak nasi. Menjajak SMA ibunya diangkat sebagai ibu-ibu kolektor tersetia paripurna. Berbagai brand peralatan rumah tangga berjejal meminangnya bergabung. Namun pada akhirnya pilihan profesi yang diambil ibu Yuichiro ialah dukun beranak. Enggak nyambung padahal, ya? Tapi ya sudahlah, enggak penting juga sebenarnya.

Di antara kesibukan sang ibu mengejar strata satu kebidanan, Yuichiro berupaya menjadi anak yang mandiri. Masak sendiri, makan sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, tidur pun sendiri (ya iyalah _wong_ dia masih lajang _tho_ ) meski ia punya satu rahasia— _coli_ **[2]** saban hari hanya untuk mengetes apakah ia benar laki atau malah denial banci. Untungnya pertanyaan terjawab, toh ia kerap ereksi tiap pagi, normal berarti.

Intip saja di bawah batal, Yuichiro pengoleksi foto-foto hasil tangkapan ilegal sebagai pemuas nafsu onani. Mulai dari gambarnya si toket gede, Michan, guru di sekolah yang ayune kebangetan, gadis berbadan calsiboard (ra _to the_ ta—rata) tapi manis gurih-gurih cebol, Shinoa, cewek berbodi menara Eiffel, Rika, sampai si mbok jamu yang bacotannya bikin orang-orang pengen menenggak Thinner (karena sianida sudah _mainstream_ ).

Anehnya semua foto itu dikemas kampret. Bagian kepalanya okelah wajah-wajah cantik hawa, tapi di bagian badan diedit keker-keker. Ada yang _sixpack_ , ada yang _sevenpack_ , ada yang _eightpack_ , ada yang tespack, ada akurat, dan ada yang one med (lha ini kan tes kehamilan ya?). Itu membuktikan Yuichiro diam-diam menyimpang, belok sampai ke Timbuktu. Pura-pura denial, padahal homo binal. Huhhh, dasar muna.

* * *

Jika Tuhan menghendaki, _kun payakun_ , maka Yuichiro benar-benar menyukai makhluk berbatang. Lihatlah bagaimana reaksinya ketika kejatuhan bidadara yang parasnya seperti mantra _Petrificus totallus_ **[3]**. Sekonyong-konyong hati Yuichiro sah terampok. Mahiru pemegang julukan pengajar teraduhai yang kerap bikin joker—jomblo keren—si wali kelas, Guren _sing a song,_ ' _Hei Bunga! Primadona desa_ ' terguling turun panggung.

"Kok matras empuk-empuk legit gini, ya?" Si pelaku yang tanpa menengok ke bawah malah semakin gencar menginjak-injak. Baru sadar kala wajah Yuichiro belepotan serpihan kerak sol sepatu.

Tubuh menuruni badan telentang. Mulut tertangkup dua telapak tangan. Gestur shock tertahan makhluk itu kian mendoktrin penuh isi pikiran Yuichiro dengan lantunan ' _I think I love you_ '.

"Hei kamu, 'kan?" Makhluk menawan ganti membekap bibir dengan satu tangan, mata berkaca-kaca diterjang rasa baper teringat mantan. "Yayu? Kamu apa kabar?"

KRAKKK!

Sampan yang ditumpangi Yuichiro tertubruk gunung es langsung karam dan tak bisa mengapung lagi.

Sebutan nama menggadis itu sungguh meruntuhkan label harganya sebagai pria. Oh, Yuichiro mengutuk keras pada orang yang mencetuskan nama yang bukan seharusnya. Dalam balon percakapan imajinasi di atas kepala, ada gambar Yuichiro chibi menunjuk seraya berkoar: ' _jika ketemu orang yang memberinya nama Yayu, tenggelamkan!_ '

Mari lanjut ke percakapan.

"Baik, Mikasiah, kalau kamu?"

PLAKKKK!

Jantung sang penanya awal tergampar. Lupa, dulu ia juga dijuluki nama yang tidak sepatutnya oleh sang kakak. Tepat di saat mereka beradu kencing, Shinya masuk berpenampilan compang imbas dari perang-perangan dengan musuh bebuyutan, sempat-sempatnya memediasi perkenalan: ' _Hei kenalkan adik gue, namanya Mikasiah._ '

Nama aslinya sebenarnya begitu indah—sebuah nama feminim dari salah satu malaikat—Mikaela.

Dari mana juntrungannya coba jadi Mikasiah?

Ia merutuk pedas, bersuara batin dengan mata sedetik sipit di _zoom in_ , sedetik galak di _zoom out_ , sipit— _zoom in_ , galak— _zoom out_ , hidung kembang kempis berdenyut-denyut mirip pemeran antagonis drama bollywood: _Awas kau Shinya! Esok kububuhi kopi luwakmu dengan gerusan viagra_ **[4]** , _biar kau pelan-pelan mati karena ereksi. Siapa suruh durhaka terhadapku. HAHAHAHAHAHA._

Yuichiro menganga mengamati Mikaela yang mendadak tertawa (bahakannya nyata yang khayalan hanya umpatannya) meski tak mengurangi rasa cinta dalam dada bidangnya.

Mikaela tersadar, lekas mengganti gelagat.

"Namaku Mikaela, bukan—" untuk menyebut nama abal pemberian kakaknya saja ia tak sanggup, "pokoknya panggil aku Mika saja ya, Ya—"

Segera satu jeriji Yuichiro menempal di bibir mungil Mikaela, "panggil aku Yuu-chan."

Mikaela mengangguk patuh. Yuichiro melontar senyum. Selama beberapa menit dihantui bisu. Canggung. Peramainya hanyalah seruan paman ketoprak menjaja makanan. ' _Beli dua gratis uang seribu._ '

Genap sebelas tahun mereka tidak pernah berjumpa sejak kejadian pipis bareng. Ajaibnya mereka masih saling ingat satu sama lain. Eitsss, tetiba Yuichiro tercetus ide bahasan baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau masih ingat padaku, Mika? Kita hanya pernah bertemu satu kali. Itu pun saat umur kita masih lima tahun. Secara logika jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa mengingatnya."

"Karena kau berbeda, Yuu-chan."

Dedeeuh, wajah Yuichiro langsung mesem-mesem _waye_.

Mikaela meneruskan kalimatnya anggun, seanggun ucapan manis Katrina Kaif kala berakting. "Kau telah memberikan kesan yang tak bisa kulupakan."

Ahhh, Yuichiro semakin tersipu, kayak orang yang abis digombalin abang-abang buat diajakin kencan di gang buntu.

"Bau badanmu itu lho berciri khas."

Sumpe lho? Emang Yuichiro bau apaan?

"Memang aku bau apa?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlempar. Tindak tanduk Yuichiro mulai genit.

Endus-endus. Mengernyit. "Bau minyak telon kecut." Mikaela mengipaskan tangan lalu menutup hidung.

ZAAASHHH.

Selarik kalimat itu menghunusnya.

Oh, lebur sudah gambaran ikemen pirang bertutur kata ramah sesantun Putri Solo. Nada bicara Mikaela seketika berubah. "Kamu udah remaja atau masih bayi sih?"

Tertohok. Yuichiro sudah berhenti pake minyak telon _expired_ sebagai pemoles rambut. Sudah naik level menjadi Tancho. Mungkin baunya masih melekat.

Melipat tangan, sedikit jengah. "Harga parfum sekarang murah lo."

Yuichiro mingkem. Mewek dikulum. Berat banget yah nasib jadi rakyat jelata.

"Kalau kamu tidak sanggup beli, aku bisa kasih satu buat kamu."

 _Bukan, Mik, masalahku bukan di parfum, tapi di minyak rambut_. Sayangnya monolog hati Yuichiro takkan pernah tersampaikan.

Sekalipun dirundung rasa malu, Yuichiro tetap menganggap kalimat Mikaela sebagai teguran bukan ejekan. Begitulah dahsyatnya kekuatan cinta, rela mengecap diri menjadi makhluk pesakitan. Meski hati dan harga diri tersayat, Yuichiro haram menumpahkan air mata. Dia seme, _true_ laki. Makhluk top harus seterong.

Belum kelar siraman rohani penguat iman yang malah sukses bikin cinta Yuichiro teguh berdiri tertantang menghadang rintangan, cerca dan segala macam, tetiba muncul cobaan beneran.

"HEI!"

JENG JENG.

Dua-duanya menoleh bersamaan. Gusar seperti muda mudi yang kepergok mau berbuat ena-ena.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN BERDUA?!"

JENG JENG.

Mata keduanya melebar. Nyaris melompat dari tempatnya dan nyemplung ke selokan.

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA?! HAH!"

JENG JENG.

Kode-kodean saling lempar tatapan. Terutama Mikaela yang matanya semakin menyalak. Memerintah Yuichiro harus berani maju memberikan penjelasan. Sayangnya bahasa kode itu gagal tersampaikan. Yuichiro sama sekali tak paham.

"BERSIHKAN SEMUA KACA SEKARANG JUGA!"

TONG SENG.

Itu adalah mandat penggagal hancur redam lebih lanjutnya hati Yuichiro sekaligus kesirnaan usaha pedekateannya.

* * *

Semenjak adegan pasaran anak sekolahan _slice of life_ pada umumnya (lompat-lompatan tembok belakang sekolah karena terlambat, menimpa seseorang di bawahnya lalu kepergok salah satu pengajar dan berakhir dengan pemberian hukuman) hubungan asmara Yuichiro dan Mikaela tidak lengket layaknya ampas permen karet yang menempel abadi di balik kursi Kimizuki. Alih-alih lengket, asmaranya saja tidak ada, apalagi cintanya.

Sebetulnya kesempatan itu selalu hadir, tapI Yuichiro saja membuangnya mubazir. Alasannya simpel: belum siap. Padahal apa susahnya bilang ' _I want you, I need you_ '. Kalau belum siap yang dimaksud adalah belum siap ditolak, Yuichiro kan bisa tinggal berkilah ' _Aku lagi nyanyi lagu Nidji Disco Lazy Time_ '. Jangan lupa lontarkan tawa, palingkan muka lalu segeralah kabur sambil menahan nestapa. Kan beres.

Hingga suatu ketika entah itu lampu hijau dari Mikaela yang entah apa ia juga menyukai Yuichiro atau memang hanya ingin menginformasikan, mereka yang pada saat itu mengecat jeruji pagar sekolah sebagai hukuman dari Guren yang kesekian karena mereka langganan lompat indah di tembok belakang, berkata, "Yuu-chan, masih ingat orang sedeng yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan Yayu?"

"Sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Jika bertemu akan kuberi perhitungan." Bukan perhitungan tapi mungkin bakalan ditenggelamkan.

"Aku tahu dia siapa. Sebenarnya aku tahu baru-baru aja sih."

Yuichiro berhenti menguas. Menoleh, sebelah alis tertarik. Kepo, "siapa?"

"Salah satu guru magang kita."

Alis satunya tertarik lagi. Sekarang kedua alis Yuichiro sejajar terangkat ke atas. Malahan digerakkan naik turun naik turun bergantian. Mau mengkonyol tapi jatuhnya jayus. Tidak ngefek buat Mikaela.

"Ferid Bathory."

JEGERR.

Permainan alis usai. Mata Yuichiro membalalak. Mikaela seakan melihat duplikat Valak.

"Terlebih lagi, dia mengejarku dari dulu, Yuu-chan."

JEGEERRRR.

Gemuruh halilintar maha dahsyat menggelegar. Meski hanya suara khayalan, pohon di seberang sekolah mendadak tumbang.

Oh, rupanya ada yang menebang.

Pernyataan Mikaela dibubuhi kebenaran. Selain karena memang tidak salah Ferid adalah kakak pedo yang menggombalinya waktu kecil dan mentasmiah namanya seenak masakan padang, Yuichiro juga kerap melihat Ferid berupaya mendekati Mikaela. Seperti, makan dan pulang bersama, Mikaela kerap diberi nilai tinggi, padahal jelas-jelas orang yang bersangkutan absen hari itu. Dan semua gelagat Ferid apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan usaha indehoyannya dengan Mikaela membuat Yuichiro sengak.

Dari sini Yuichiro tersadar.

Ia tidak ingin dilangkahi seinchi pun.

Ia tidak rela gebetannya hilang diambil orang.

Ia tidak sanggup membaca tulisan di fandom dengan pairing Ferid x Mika.

Karena itu—

Selama livernya masih berfungsi menawarkan racun.

Selama ginjalnya tidak didonorkan.

Selama paru-parunya tidak bolong akibat efek nikotin pasif.

Dan—

Sebelum ibunya mendapatkan gelar sarjana kebidanan.

Sebelum tetangganya yang setengah matang benar-benar menjadi banci.

Sebelum makan dan pulang bersama berganti menjadi tidur bareng, Yuichiro akan memberi Ferid ganjaran dengan taktik.

Ya, ia akan membuat Ferid mati tenggelam dengan cara menaklukan hati Mikaela.

Sekali dayung, dua, tiga pulau terlampaui. Yuichiro bukan hanya bisa membalaskan dendam, tapi juga sekalian bisa meraih mimpi.

Sebenarnya, dalihan pertama hanya kamuflase. Alasan aslinya karena memang Yuichiro bosan onani sendiri. Kalau sudah mendapatkan Mikaela, tentunya ada objek betulan yang mampu melemaskan otot ereksi.

Dasar omes kau Yuichiro.

* * *

Ada empat tahapan untuk menggaet seseorang menjadi kekasih. Pertama, perkenalan. Tidak perlu pakai perkenalan toh mereka sudah saling kenal. Tahapan ini dilompati.

Kedua, persahabatan. Pertalian Yuichiro dan Mikaela sudah terjalin semenjak di hari pertama Mikaela berpredikat murid baru. Tahap ini pun terlewati tanpa kendala.

Ketiga, pendekatan. Mereka sudah cukup dekat, jangan terlalu dimepeti, nanti susah berjalan, memangnya kembar siam? Oke, tahapan ini sepertinya ambigu.

Keempat, penembakan. Nah, fase inilah yang sedang direncanakan. Terkesan urakan memang tapi Yuichiro harus lekas menyabet sebutan _boyfriend_. Kalau nanti-nanti takut si pujaan hati kepincut beneran sama si guru magang. Sejauh dari segi visualisasi, Mikaela hanya meladeni Ferid sekenanya, layaknya antara murid dan pengajar. Para fujodanshi di sekolah saja yang kurang ajar, mengibarkan layar kapal dengan encek-encek dahaga asupan. Ckckckck.

Dan di sinilah rencana itu dilancarkan. Bersetting depan komplek perumahan. Rumah Yuichiro sendiri sebenarnya di gang sebelah. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering jadi setrikaan. Terutama di sepanjang blok rumahnya Mikaela. Mengamati situasi kondisi apakah si makhluk pedo berkuncir sering bertandang. Faktanya sih jarang. Ayo Yuichiro lakukan!

"Jamu Bi, seperti biasa."

Yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Yuichiro yang dari tadi mengawasi sembari duduk gelisah di pos ronda mendekati berlakon jadi pembeli.

"Hari ini mau yang sirih, atau beras kencur?"

"Kunyit aja deh."

"Jamu juga Bi satu." Yuichiro lirik sebentar ke Mikaela, lempar senyum, dan dibalas lambaian tangan singkat, "ini kacang gorengnya berapaan?"

"Eh _konco-_ ku," bibi jamu sepeda sok akrab, "kamu yang di gang sebelah, _tho_? _Wong_ kenapa ke sini, nanti aku juga kesana kok."

"Kebetulan aku lagi duduk-duduk di sana, nonton India." Tunjuk pos ronda. "Ya udah beli di sini aja, enggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Siapa yang larang, _tho_. Kamu mau minum jamu apa? Eh itu kacangnya seribuan."

Yuichiro mengobok kumpulan jamu bubuk di keranjang Mbok Mito. Sebungkus kemasan berhasil dipilih. Disodorkan untuk diseduh.

Wajah Mikaela mengerucut heran. Buyung upik? **[5]** Oke, Mikaela mencoba memahami. Mungkin Yuichiro tidak kuat minum jamu-jamuan yang identik pahit. Tapi bukannya ada beras kencur yang relatif manis? Atau bisa juga minum jamu sirih, dan air gula jahenya dibanyakin. Tapi kok? Ah, barangkali Yuichiro masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan.

Mbok Mito juga _no comment_. Sunggang sungging senyum tidak jelas. Biasanya satir sana, sindir sini, omongannya terkenal tanpa seleksi. Oh, _see_ , rupanya ada Pak Crowley. Pria ganteng incaran para janda, para ART dan para wanita tak laku lainnya, yang berprofesi sebagai penghulu, menghampiri dan memesan satu jamu.

Komplit sudah. Targetnya ada. Saksinya ada, penghulunya juga ada, kurang apa lagi coba. Kacang dikunyah habis, jamu ditenggak bersih.

"Mika."

Mikaela asyik memamah telur puyuh. "Ya."

"Kamu tahu apa judul _soundtrack_ filmnya The Tarix—"

"Tarik mang!" Yuichiro rada kenal dengan suara yang memenggal omongannya.

Tengok kiri. _Eh, busyet, ini bencong main sahut aja._

"Haiyyuu hooo, haiyyuu hooo." **[6]** Selanjutnya banci baik rupa menuai dosa bergoyang karawang dibeksoni krecekan di tangan. Yuichiro kecip, sontak hilang selera. Amnesia. Dia tadi mau ngomong apa ya?

"Akikah lapangan bola, mawar makarena." **[7]** Cetusnya setelah khatam berjoget. Kepala dilenggokkan, rambut keunguan dikibaskan. Sebagian rambut depan disisipkan ke balik telinga. "Apipah ajijah yang adinda, Mbok Mitong kedeledong?" **[8]**

Yuichiro bergidik sebadan-badan. _Si banci pakai bahasa apaan?_

Tapi tetiba ia penasaran dengan perkataan si bencong. Padahal dulu bahasanya tidak rumit-rumit amat. Barangkali sudah lulus ujian perbancian. Dan dapat sertifikat 'Anda Resmi Menjadi Bencong'.

Yuichiro coba rangkai. Akikah? Lapangan? Mawar? Makarena? Apipah? Ajijah? Adinda? Hemm, berpikir.

 _Ada lapangan bola, penuh dengan mawar. Ada Apipah, Ajijah, dan ada Adinda (pasti nama temannya sesama banci). Si bencong dan teman-temannya bermain bola, setelah itu ngemil kerupuk makaroni (maybe makarena plesetannya makaroni) lalu lanjut ke acara aqikahan._ Keren Yuichiro! Kau pintar!

Mbok Mito tak menggubris, hanya berumpat dalam sanubari. _Ini jamu, bego! Bukan warteg!_ Faktanya wanita itu hanya tersenyum secantik mungkin. Jaga imej lah di depan Pak Crowley.

"Dapat setoran berapa, Cus?"

Mikaela mengajaknya bicara. Yuichiro cengo. Bengong. Kenapa pertanyaan Mikaela malah menyangkut setoran. Apakah Yuichiro salah translet?

"Rahasia." Nah ini bahasanya waras. "Yey pastiles mindang trektong. Tinta!" **[9]** Tangan Lacus mengayun gemulai. Tanda menolak. Gelang satu setengah lusin yang melingkari lengan bergemerincing.

"Ah pelit kamu."

"Akika tinta adegan duta. **[10]** NGARTI WOI!" Di kalimat terakhir premannya keluar. Seram juga. Mending jadi banci aja deh kau Lacus. Lebih cucok.

Percakapan dua makhluk itu berlanjut dengan kalimat-kalimat dari pihak Lacus yang membikin mata Yuichiro juling. Mbok Mito masih terlena dengan rayuan Pak Crowley yang entah bergombal apa. Sementara Yuichiro seolah _misdirection_ , dianggap tidak, dilupakan iya.

Ya sudah, ditunda saja acara penembakannya. Yuichiro pundung, pulang sembari mematangkan rencana selanjutnya.

* * *

Masih bersetting sama. Berlatar depan komplek perumahan. Di haribaan jamu sepeda Mbok Mito, Yuichiro beritikad yang masih sama pula—menembak Mikaela. Sebagai teman, Yuichiro hapal betul agenda harian si pirang. Tiga kali dalam seminggu, Mikaela pasti meminum jamu (pantesan ya badan Mikaela tidak pernah bau), yang salah satunya jatuh pada hari Rabu.

Pembedanya kali ini adalah, pertama, absennya Pak Crowley yang disinyalir sedang ada acara sunatan, dan Lacus yang diniscayai tdak akan pernah muncul menganggu. Pasalnya Yuichiro telah memblokade kehadiran si bences dengan cara menghadiahinya tanpa nama pengirim—batang broklak dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Coklat pencuci perut yang dapat membuat Lacus setia bersemayam di WC. Siapa yang berpotensi mendistraksi wajib dicegat.

Kedua, Yuichiro telah mengganti pelicin rambutnya dengan Gatsby. _Bye bye_ Tancho, _kickass_ minyak telon kadaluarsa.

Ketiga, Yuichiro nyaris menghujani seluruh pakaiannya dengan parfum Axe. Ia terpengaruh iklan. Siapapun yang mencium aroma badan sang pemakai, akan terjerat. Bahkan wanginya mengundang malaikat berguguran. Barangkali saja adegan ketiban Mikaela kembali terulang.

Sudah cukup penenggakan jamu. Yuichiro mempersiapkan hati (pede tingkat tinggi), mempersiapkan suara, ' _Ehem. . . cek cek cek bekson satu dua tiga._ ' Mikaela seperti biasa melumat telur puyuh rebus.

"Ehem," berdehem. "Mika, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"E jojo e," yang menyahuti bukan orang yang dimaksud.

Yuichiro mengumpat, _shit._

"Aku tahu ini, aku tahu." Logat medoknya kental. "Aku tahu apa yang pengen kamu sampaikan, _tho_."

Kunyahan Mikaela melambat, nampak kepo sepertinya. "Mau menyampaikan apa, Yuu-chan?"

"Aku tahu ini, aku tahu." Diulang-ulang. Pakai acara tunjuk-tunjuk ke hidung Yuichiro segala lagi. Tidak sopan.

Melirik sebentar ke penjamu sepeda, manik safir lalu mengarah ke pelaku, "Yuu-chan?"

Setengah menit gagu, Yuichiro membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu. "A—"

Baru saja memulai dengan satu huruf, Mbok jamu kembali sotoy, "aku udah tahu dari beberapa hari yang lalu sama tingkahmu ini, _tho,_ Yuu.. Yuu.."

Meneguk ludah, indera pengecapnya hambar. Yuichiro gusar. Berpraduga, gelagatnya terbaca si Mbok berambut merah menyala.

"Aduh, Mbok, aku tuh, ya, nanyanya sama Yuu-chan, kok Mbok yang jawab. Memangnya Mbok tahu apa, _tho_?" Si pirang ikut-ikutan beraksen Jawa.

Beberapa detik terakhir sebelum Mbok Mito menyela Mikaela, iris hijau bergulir ke kiri dan ke kanan. Percepatan melambat. Seluruh pergerakan terlihat teramat _slow motion_. Ruang lingkup berhenti sekejap. Bisikan gaib hilir mudik, stop di kuping, menyetir pikiran Yuichiro untuk berdelusi.

Skenarionya, perkataan cablak Mbok jamu mengenai perihal penembakan yang pasti dihujat karena tidak elit dan bin tidak etis serta bin tidak romantis.

" _Aku tuh tahu, ya, kamu tuh pasti mau nembak Mikaela, tho? Wong kamu tuh modal dikit, napa? Nembak tuh cari space yang romantis. Di Starbucks kek, Caffe Olivier kek, Mall kek. Di Taman Jomblo juga bisa, atau di atas bianglala tuh di sono. Wong kenapa jadi di depan sepeda jamuku? Enggak malu apa sama botol-botol jamu, sama kacang goreng, sama tahu tempe bacem dan telur puyuh rebus buatanku—_ " Dan bla bla bla dor. Yuichiro enggan membayangkan lebih lama.

Mengenyahkan lamunan, geleng-geleng kepala, visualisasi Yuichiro kembali menormal. Lembaran uang sepuluh ribuan separuh kumal dikeluarkan. Pergelangan _pale_ ditarik membentangi jauh jarak sepeda berisi kumpulan jamu serbuk maupun siap tenggak.

Salah besar. Rencana Yuichiro belum matang benar. Seharusnya ia mengharamkan pengakuan di mana ada makhluk asal nyeplos bertutur di sekitar. Untung Yuichiro keburu menyeret Mikaela pergi sebelum Mbok kembarannya nama merek hp itu berteori sindir. Yuichiro gondok, _Gua enggak akan beli jamu loe lagi_. Sensi nih ye.

Mula-mula Mikaela patuh mengekori lalu mengerem paksa dan menghentak tautan tangan di depan sekelompok ibu-ibu tukang rumpi yang sesekali cekikikannya menyamai lirihan kunti ikut audisi nyanyi.

"Ihh, Yuu-chan kamu kenapa sih?"

"Enggak apa-apa, Mik." Yuichiro kembali gusar. Tatapannya tak berani menengok lawan bicara.

"Emangnya tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?"

Pandangan Yuichiro menegar. "Besok aja, ya. Di jam yang sama dan di tempat yang sama, depan komplek."

"Kenapa enggak sekarang aja?"

"Udah keburu malas." Berbalik badan. Melenggang. _Mood_ Yuichiro sirna _._

Mikaela membuntuti lagi. Mereka bercakap berjalan.

"Kenapa harus di depan komplek? Kenapa enggak di sekolah aja?"

Tertegun. Lenggangan Yuichiro terjeda. Di balik punggungnya Mikaela turut menghentikan langkah.

Si surai hitam legam berpaling. "Enggak, enggak boleh di sekolah."

Makhluk pirang menawan menekuk wajah. Kecewa. Kali ini ia yang menarik langkah lebih dulu. Yuichiro ditinggal jauh ke belakang, masih terpaku menyimpan rasa serba salah.

Di sisi lain, Mbok Mito menangani beberapa pembeli sembari menggumam. " _Wong_ aku belum beres ngomong, udah merajuk duluan, _tho_. Aku tuh tahu kamu tuh pasti mau minjam duit sama Mikaela. Kan kamu kere." Mulutnya diberot-berotin pula. "Eh, tapi tadi Yuu yang bayar, _tho_. Weleh, _jancuk_ aku _iki_."

Seandainya saja Yuichiro tidak _suudzon_ pastilah pengungkapan cinta hari ini tidak akan tertunda. Meski yah, hinaan dari Mbok Mito tetap didapatkan.

* * *

Tidak ingin mendulang kesalahan ketiga kali, Yuichiro sedikit merubah rencana. Argumen penting, ia tidak mau menembak Mikaela di sekolah. Sebabnya oleh karena eksistensi guru magang, rival tak tercetus lewat mulut namun terakui dalam hati. Ferid itu racun, virus, bakteri atau mikroba apapun yang dapat mencemar ungkap-ungkapan rasa cintanya. Pokoknya si Ferid hambatan secara tak kasat mata.

Yuichiro sudah menunggu di depan komplek. Pantang baginya jika membuat sang makhluk jelita itu menunggu. Satu syarat lelaki sejati telah terkantongi.

"Yuu-chan." Mikaela menyapa. "Mbok Mito nya mana?" celingak-celinguk. "Biasanya jam segini sudah mangkal."

Tersenyum. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa kembangan bibir itu menyimpan rahasia terselubung. Dalang di balik absennya si wanita bawel sebenarnya adalah Yuichiro sendiri.

Pada sepertiga malam dini hari tadi, Yuichiro telah mempreteli ban sepeda jamu Mbok Mito dan menjualnya ke penadah loak, Koh Narumi. Dalam waktu dekat Mbok Mito libur berdagang terkecuali sudah mampu membeli sepeda baru, yah minimal dua ban sepeda baru. Atau berani menggeser julukan penjaja jamu sepeda menjadi penjaja jamu gendong. Tapi itu mustahil.

Yang kemungkinan besar menganggu, patut disingkirkan.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan minum jamu. Lagian, hari ini bukan jadwalmu minum jamu, 'kan, Mik?"

"Lha? Terus?"

"Ikut aku!"

Yuichiro mengajak Mikaela menyusuri jalanan trotoar. Kurang lebih seratus lima puluh meter, mereka tiba di sebuah warung bertenda dengan tulisan memikat : TAHU TEK-TEK ASOI MANG GOSHI.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Yuichiro sehingga menjadikan jajanan pinggir jalan sebagai tempat penembakan. Sungguh, benar-benar medit modal. Untung Mikaela tipikal orang yang bisa mensejajarkan derajat jika sudah bergaul akrab dengan seseorang.

Dua porsi hidangan utama dipesan beserta dua gelas teh tawar. Dilahap dengan selingan omongan campur aduk. Setelah semua makanan terlumat masuk perut dan suasana kondusif—nihilnya kehadiran para penganggu, Lacus dan Mbok Mito—Yuichiro memantapkan hati.

"Mika, ada yang ingin aku omongin."

"Ini omongan yang tertunda kemarin?"

Dijawab anggukan.

"Ya udah ngomong aja."

Yuichiro penuh keyakinan. Misi hari ini harus berhasil. "Jadi a—"

" _Voila!_ "

Yuichiro nyebut, _Astagfirullah hal adzim_ , _pengganggu siapa pula ini?_

"Rupanya di sini loe, Mik."

Dagu si pirang disentil. Mikaela manyun, menatap jengah, "Ngapain kakak ke sini?"

Sepertinya sejak orok Shinya memang ditakdirkan sebagai pengagal usaha orang buat pacaran.

Berbisik, "gue nyari Pokemon. Pikachu ada di mari."

Mikaela hanya terseringai sepet.

Shinya melanjutkan. "Elo dicari nyokap tuh. Disuruh pulang buat bantu-bantu nyiapin makanan buat acara pengajian entar malam."

Yuichiro termangu. Kenapa selalu saja ada yang menghambat agenda katakan cintanya.

"Dan tadi itu," Shinya nampak sedikit kesal, "si Ferid datang nyari loe."

Ada batu sebesar gunung menindih dada Yuichiro. Lajur napasnya tertahan. Batu-batu kerikil menyesaki lurik tenggorokan. Perpaduan antara emosi dan rasa takut yang berlebihan. Memadat menjadi satu. Memaku pergerakan.

"Tapi tenang, udah gue usir. Gue bilang aja loe lagi jalan sama teman loe."

Darah Yuichiro berdesir. Kali ini ia tersenyum simpul nan tulus.

"Kok diusir?" Mikaela terlihat protes. Serius menatap tajam Shinya. Tanpa pura-pura.

Kembali batu besar tak kasat mata itu menghajarnya. Pelan-pelan senyum tulus berubah terpaksa.

"Gue kan dari awal emang enggak suka sama dia."

Senyumnya merekah secara alami lagi. Ya ampun. Perasaan Yuichiro labil sekali.

Mikaela memberengut. Lekas berdiri. Kedua tangannya sedikit menggebrak meja. Shinya dan Yuichiro dibuat tersentak.

"Maaf ya, Yuu-chan. Aku pulang duluan. Makasih atas traktirannya." Timbrenya datar. Jelas terkesan muak.

"Oke." Yuichiro mengangguk lemah. Bisu memandangi Mikaela keluar dari tenda.

Rasa-rasanya seluruh sendi Yuichiro melunglai. Ekspresi Mikaela mengetahui kedatangan Ferid telah diusir kakaknya menunjukkan rasa tak suka. Perubahan raut Mikaela memberi arti bahwa—sepertinya Mikaela sedikit banyak memiliki rasa lebih terhadap Ferid. Dengan kata lain—

Mikaela nampaknya juga menyukai Ferid.

Hanya sebuah asumsi, hati Yuichiro sudah terganjal luka abadi. Membayarkan uang saja ia tak fokus. Pandangannya blur. Entah ada selaput apa yang melapisi kornea. Melewati Shinya yang mengecap julukan Trainer Pokemon, duduk siap memakan tahu tek sambil menyentuh ponsel pintar, dengan gontai dan hampa.

Serangan kedua diterima. Tatkala ia melihat sosok Mikaela masih berpijak tidak jauh dari tenda. Melepaskan senyum lebar berkesan riang ke arah seberang jalan. Yuichiro ikuti kemana senyum itu diobral. Ternyata, ada Ferid di sana, melambaikan tangan pada Mikaela.

Dunia Yuichiro jungkir balik. Luluh lantak. Hancur lebur. Runtuh permanen.

Senyum menawan itu tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kegembiraan itu tidak dipersembahkan untuknya. Mungkin ini adalah ganjaran atas tindakan kriminal yang dilakukannya pada Mbok Mito, pada si makhluk lekong Lacus. Yuichiro bersedia menerima karma, asal jangan ini, asal jangan penampakan ini, asal jangan fakta kedua hati makhluk itu telah menyatu, memiliki rasa yang sama.

Pias. Yuichiro seketika menciut nyalinya. Amblas sudah angan-angan menyatakan cinta. Tersenyum getir masih memandangi. Nyaris menangis jika saja tidak ada sebuah truk yang mengganti fokus pengamatannya. Oto besar pengangkut barang oleng melenceng dari jalur jalanan. Menyasar tujuan ke posisi tubuh si pirang. Yuichiro intens terbelalak.

Kejadian itu berlalu cepat. Banyak pasang mata menjadi saksi. Tubuh Mikaela terlempar. Selamat. Namun diri Yuichiro menjadi pengganti.

Yang terdengar hanya pekikan histeris Mikaela dan tapak kaki orang-orang.

Leleran merah mengucur deras. Berlinang di aspal. Tubuh terkapar. Meregang. Kesadaran Yuichiro mengawang-ngawang lalu hilang.

* * *

Sepuluh jahitan di batok kepala. Penyangga leher, penyangga lengan, gips kaki adalah properti baru yang dikenakan Yuichiro semenjak berstatus penghuni rumah sakit. Sepuluh hari bertamasya di bawah alam sadar, jiwa Yuichiro akhirnya ingat pulang.

Kedua pelupuk mengerjap lemah. Objek pertama yang berhasil ditangkap kabur adalah dua makhluk yang dikenalnya. Wajah sang ibu yang tercampuri kerutan lelah, dan iras Mikaela yang tercemari kesembapan.

Pelan-pelan penglihatan Yuichiro semakin menerang. Bibir ngilu terobras luka mencoba memberi sebuah senyuman mungil penyambutan untuk dua orang yang tak letih menunggu sukmanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Ibu Yuichiro bergegas pergi menemui dokter memberi tahu perihal kesadaran sang anak. Sementara Mikaela memeluk tubuh Yuichiro yang terbaring, menangis keras sejadinya-jadinya sebagai bentuk ungkapan kerinduan.

Menurut pemeriksaan, tidak ada cidera otak permanen yang dapat membuatnya lumpuh. Semua cidera fisik yang menggerayang bakal hilang dalam waktu yang memang tidak bisa diperkirakan. Namun dipastikan tidak akan menyebabkan kecacatan di masa depan.

Kondisinya perlahan membaik. Meski minim pergerakan, Yuichiro sudah bisa bersandar badan. Di sampingnya duduk Mikaela memandang tanpa henti berhias senyum mengukir rasa syukur.

Yuichiro juga telah mengingat seluruh peristiwa sebelum kesadarannya terbang. Tentang acara penembakan yang selalu gagal. Tentang Mikaela yang menghambur keceriaan jarak jauh kepada sang saingan. Sekalipun penasaran, Yuichiro enggan bertanya apakah Mikaela dan Ferid sudah jadian. Ia riskan menerima syok susulan. Dan hanya mengubur pertanyaan sampai hatinya siap sedia mendengar kenyataan.

Setelah teramat lama termakan kesenyapan selain bunyi monitoring pemantau, Mikaela mengangkat suara. "Kau tahu _soundtrack_ film The Tarix Jabrix yang dinyanyikan The Changcuters?"

Jantung Yuichiro bertabuh. Parameter pendeteksi menunjukan kenaikan grafik serta pertambahan beberapa digit nominal angka. Itu 'kan pertanyaan modus miliknya yang selalu gagal terlontarkan.

Remaja berselimut luka-luka menjawab dengan suara serak dan terbata, " _I_ — _love_ — _you_ bi—beh."

Safir biru berkaca-kaca. "Jadi, perlu main tebak-tebakan agar kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu padaku, Yuu-chan?"

Yuichiro mengangguk patah-patah, berucap patah-patah juga. "Bi—ar an—ti _mains_ — _tream_."

"Ta—tapi," Mikaela tak bisa menahan rasa harunya, "menyelamatkan seseorang yang dicintai dari tabrakan," terjeda, sedot ingus, likuid bening mulai mengalir di dua jalur, "sudah banyak di adegan sinetron-sinetron, Yuu-chan."

Apa yang dirasakan Yuichiro kini tak bisa dijabarkan lewat prafasa. Yuichiro bersuka dalam hatinya. Jelas ini adalah sebuah pertanda.

"Ti—dak a—pa asal ja—ngan kau yang ter—luka."

Sebuah kalimat sederhana. Bendungan pertahanan Mikaela seluruhnya bobol. Ia terang-terangan menangis pilu. Tersedu. Terisak.

Pelan, bergetar, sebelah tangan Yuichiro tanpa pembalut serta dirayapi tusukan jarum infus menepuk pelan punggung tangan Mikaela yang beralas di ranjang putih. Ia berupaya menenangkan.

"Jangan pernah," sesegukan, "lakukan itu lagi, Yuu-chan."

Yuichiro menggeleng. Ia selalu rela berkorban nyawa demi Mikaela. Vokal si pirang semakin nyaring dan lebih banyak menumpahkan air mata.

Timing yang pas, keadaan yang mendukung, serta setting nan tidak biasa untuk menyiapkan sebuah busur, Yuichiro merasa, yah inilah saatnya. "A—ku cin—ta ka—mu, Mika."

Dua telapak tangan Mikaela menangkup wajahnya yang basah. Meraung sekeras-kerasnya. Tanpa peduli gerutu penghuni bangsal sebelah terganggu parah.

Setelah letih menangis, setelah dirasa mumpuni menetralkan suasana hati, tubuh Mikaela mendekat. Wajahnya meretas jarak semakin rapat di depan rupa si lelaki berambut legam.

"Sudahlah, Yuu-chan, kau jangan bicara apa-apa lagi."

CUP.

Kecupan tak singkat didaratkan di bibir lecet. Yuichiro jelas kaget karena tindakan Mikaela di luar prediksi. Senang gembira tiada tara. Lara nestapa yang sempat medekam tersepak jauh-jauh dan jangan balik lagi ya. Yuichiro tentu saja membalas ciuman Mikaela. Tarik ulur lidah sampai basah.

Kadang, setiap usaha keras yang telah dilakukan diduga mendapat tuaian kegagalan dan kekecewaan, ketahuilah bahwa ada mudarat bahkan hadiah mengejutkan ketika seseorang itu sudah menyerah dan lelah berjuang.

Ah, akhirnya, celengan mesjid bersambut juga.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Pemberhentian landasan lapangan terbang dipadati pendatang. Ruangan terkeruh penghantar suara mobilitas para penyesaknya. Di deretan bangku tunggu seorang lelaki membenam pantat bertumpang kaki, punggung menumpul pada sandaran. _Earphone_ penyalur alunan musik menyumbat dua daun telinga. Baru sebentar menikmati lagu, tujuh meter di depan berdiri seseorang tak asing. Lurus menatapnya serius.

Empat tahun menjalin hubungan, mendadak Yuichiro hilang tak ada kabar. Berbulan-bulan Mikaela ditinggal gamang. Sampai akhirnya seseorang memberitakan, kekasihnya hari ini tiba di bandara. Datanglah ia menemui, menuntut penjelasan.

Yuichiro refleks mengangkat badan. Alat pendengar musik terlepas dari sarangnya. Bunyi kelotakan sepatu menghampiri. Mikaela maju seraya berujar, "jadi beda satu purnama di warung buburnya Haji Sulam dan satu purnama di tempat cirengnya Tante Iis? **[11]**."

Ini mirip salah satu meme yang pernah buming di awal-awal tahun 2015. Yuichiro tak merespon. Ia malahan tersihir dengan lekuk tubuh maupun rupa Mikaela yang disinyalir dua puluh kali semakin menawan. Lama ditinggalkan, Mikaela sukses mempercantik diri. Sengaja, biar Yuichiro merasa menyesal karena telah mencampakkannya.

Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa jengkal. Yuichiro yang dari segi penampilan terlihat sangat makmur itu bertutur, "bisa kujelaskan."

"Stop!" Lima jari terbentang di depan muka Yuichiro. "Yuu-chan, yang kamu lakukan ke aku itu, _FUCK_." Penekanan tak alang kepalang disertai perubahan gestur jari : jempol menegak ke atas, empat jari lain menekuk rapat.

Mata Yuichiro nyaris juling mengamati bahasa jari Mikaela yang salah.

" _Fuck_ bukan seperti itu, sayang."

 _Lambe-_ mu sayang.

Yuichiro malahan memperbaiki pose jemari Mikaela. Dan mau-maunya si pirang membiarkan Yuichiro mengganti lekukan ruas-rusa jarinya. Ibu jari ditekuk, telunjuk dan jari tengah ditarik mencuat ke atas, jari manis dan kelingking dibiarkan tenggelam dalam posisi awal.

Sok membenarkan, toh sama-sama salah juga ternyata.

Kesampingkan masalah pelekukan jari jemari. Mikaela sudah lama menahan sabar. Menyimpan sejuta pertanyaan yang membludak sepenuh gudang berisi barang-barang rongsokan. Ia mencerca, _no mercy_ , _no sorry_. Meringkas pertanyaan dengan kalimat. "Kemana saja kau, Yuu-chan? Kawin lari dengan gadis jejadian taman lawang?"

 _Please_ Mikaela, selera Yuichiro tidak serendah itu. Ia masih sangat cinta kok sama kamu.

"Ceritanya panjang." Cetusnya tampan. Kepala ditolehkan ke atas bersudut tiga puluh derajat. Entah menatap apa.

Mikaela mendengus sebal. Pacar kampretnya sok bijak, sok ganteng. Meski dalam hati ia bersabda, Yuichiro berkali-kali lipat tambah rupawan entah karena semua perkakas yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya atau karena ia dirundung kelewat rasa rindu.

"Ketika itu," Yuichiro mulai berkisah, "aku sedang berburu Pokemon. Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok orang berjas hitam menculik dan membawaku ke sebuah pulau terpencil yang tidak aku ketahui."

Kok kayak mirip kisah sesuatu, ya?

"Ternyata oknum di balik penculikan itu adalah ayah kandungku sendiri." Beberapa langkah Yuichiro menjejak, mendramitisir adegan. "Rupa-rupanya aku adalah anak dari pengusaha gojek terkaya di dunia."

Berkerut dahi. Mikaela rasa Yuichiro sedikit menjiplak sebuah cerita dalam komik negara asal seberang sana. Meski konsep keseluruhan kisahnya tidak persis sama.

"Dari dulu hubungan ayah dan ibuku memang tidak pernah mendapat restu. Tapi sekarang aku telah resmi dianggap anak secara sah oleh pihak keluarga ayahku. Setengah dari harta ayahku telah diwariskan padaku."

"Jangan bicara ngelantur, Yuu-chan"

Menoleh kekasihnya, Yuichiro semakin berkata mantap. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu."

Menyipit mata. Mikaela berpikir mungkin otak Yuichiro sedikit geser. Atau efek tabrakan waktu dulu baru berdampaknya sekarang.

Lalu sebuah sertifikat catatan kenegaraan dikeluarkan dari koper. Disodorkan segera untuk dibaca sang kekasih agar bisa dipercaya sepercaya percayanya. Sekertas berlaminating akta kelahiran. Bukti konkrit tak terbantahkan bahwa ia betulan anak biologis pengusaha kaya raya. Berkas susulan diberikan selanjutnya. Berisi keterangan hasil tes DNA. Dan di belakangnya ada lembaran surat wasiat.

Tak percaya, "ini seriusan, Yuu-chan?"

Yuichiro berlakon sok ganteng lagi plus _cool_. Dua tangan dilesakkan ke dalam kantong. Mengambil beberapa langkah macho. Menerawang ke langit-langit. "Tak usahlah kau meragukanku, Mika."

Oke, sepertinya Mikaela sudah percaya Yuichiro anak konglomerat. Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan itu. Karena hubungan mereka yang digantung dan Mikaela yang butuh belaian fisik maupun verbal, nyaris berkhianat dan hampir tidur bersama dengan gebetan lama.

"Tapi, Yuu-chan," Mikaela bingung mencari kalimat yang tepat. Kalau mengaku sepenuhnya takut Yuichiro terpenuhi amarah. Selain Mikaela masih cinta, Yuichiro kini bergelimang harta. Rugi berlipat kalau ia tak kembali ke pangkuan pacarnya. "Besok aku mau dilamar."

Kembali Yuichiro menatap kekasihnya. Tampak tak kaget dan tenang. Rambut disisir ke belakang menggunakan jejari. Sok keren, sementang minyak rambutnya udah ganti Pomade. "Aku juga sudah tahu itu."

Mendelik heran. Bisa-bisanya sang kekasih bermimik biasa. Terputusnya kontak dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup lama mungkinkah telah mengurangi kadar cintanya? Si pirang kini mulai dihantui gelisah.

"Aku memang tidak ada di dekatmu. Tapi aku tahu setiap aktivitasmu." Bahasanya baku banget. " _Well_ , Mika, aku telah menebarkan semua informan untuk mengawasimu."

Mikaela seketika tampak tesentak. Jadi selama ini ia telah dibuntuti? Ke mana-mana dirinya ada yang menguntit? Saat berjalan, saat makan, saat tidur, saat upil, saat BAB, mungkin juga saat ia bertelanjang mandi? Mendadak paranoid, Mikaela merengkuh tubuh. Matanya cemas menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku juga sudah tahu bahwa kau dan Ferid—"

Ketakutan, makhluk yang datang-datang gembar-gembor mengenggam keberanian malabrak sang pacar kini pengecut mendengarkan pembeberan sebuah kebohongan yang terpendam.

"—beberapa kali berkencan."

Mikaela tidak tahan. Ia menutup telinga dan mata. Separuh pengkhianatannya ketahuan. Tidak. Mungkin semuanya. Celaka! Aibnya terbongkar!

Mengatur napas. Mikaela harus meluruskan. Bisa saja informan suruhan Yuichiro melebih-lebihkan. Ya, ia harus menceritakan kejujuran sesuai versi aslinya.

Bergetar, "maaf, Yuu-chan." Mikaela memelas. "Aku tergoda."

Sebelum menginjak kampung halaman Yuichiro bersikukuh menampik informasi penyelewengan. Namun, setelah mendengar sendiri dari mulut seksi kekasihnya, Yuichiro tetap mampu tersenyum mafhum. Sekalipun pil pahit berdaya granat membumi hanguskan bentuk hatinya seketika.

"Aku mengerti." Beberapa detik kata itu terjeda. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau mengatakannya."

Selama empat tahun ia menjadi peneman hidup Mikaela. Setiap hari mereka kerap melakukan aktivitas bersama. Hal-hal sekecil apapun mereka lalui berdua. Dan ketika kehadirannya ternihilkan, seketika itu juga dunia Mikaela berbalik drastis. Hidup kekasihnya pasti sunyi. Mikaela butuh seorang penghibur. Ferid yang datang menawarkan keramaian tidak patut disalahkan.

Oh, sungguh mulia sekali hati Yuichiro penyandang anak kaya raya ini.

"Tapi, Yuu-chan," Mikaela enggan mengutarakan kebenaran secara setengah-setengah, "kami udah pernah," gugup dan kelu, "semi-semian."

Yuichiro tertonjok. Ia hanya mengantongi informasi sebatas mereka berkencan biasa.

"Kami juga udah pernah," dada berdegup-degup tak karuan, "gitu-gituan."

Yuichiro yang mengajarinya bercinta secara hati dan bercinta secara tubuh. Yuichiro juga adalah lawannya beradegan ranjang sampai kegiatan itu nyaris menjadi rutinitas. Dan tatkala kekasihnya menghilang tak kunjung muncul-muncul, kering asupan kepuasan seksual, bersamaan itu pula Ferid kembali mendekati memberi sentuhan dan pelayanan. Di balik kepiluan dicampakkan kekasih, perselingkuhan itu dinikmati secara denial.

Perut Yuichiro sontak mual meluah-luah. Wajah strata maskulin tampan bersahaja retak.

"Cuma sepuluh genjotan kok, Yuu-chan," di sela-sela kalimat bejat itu si pirang mencari pembelaan, "setelah itu kami udahan karena kepergok Shinya."

Dalam keadaan _sport_ jantung dadakan, Yuichiro sempat-sempatnya berterima kasih kepada calon kakak ipar.

"Tapi besoknya kami main lagi." Mikaela menggigit bibir. Lebih baik mengaku di depan dari pada terkuaknya belakangan. "Tiga ronde."

Kepala Yuichiro nyut-nyutan. Pening hebat. Penglihatannya terbalik. Kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki.

"Kemarin," Mikaela semakin tak enak hati. Pengakuan dosa wajib tuntas di tempat ini. "—kami juga sempat main semalaman sampai subuh."

Yuichiro lunglai sebadan-badan. Pijakan tungkai terasa melayang.

"Yuu-chan—" raut si pirang menekuk sedih, bertanya dengan siratan sejuta ampun, "kamu beneran maafin aku kan?"

Tubuh kekasihnya limbung terjatuh. Yuichiro kolaps.

Dan ketika perihal pengakuan cinta telah lama terampungkan, kesialan tidak pernah punah dari dalam hidupnya.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 _Scroll ke bawah untuk menemukan omake._

 **a/n**

Endingnya mudah tertebak? Hahaha, ciri khas saya. Dan ada adegan yang kayaknya maksa. Sebetulnya ide cerita ini awalnya sangat sederhana dan dikit, eh pas diketik malah nyaris menjadi bukit. Dan ini tidak melanggar peraturan kan? Ferid x Mika cuma selipan. Hahaha.

Maaf bila ceritanya sama sekali enggak lucu. Saya hanya ingin keluar dari zona aman saya. Genre humor adalah kelemahan saya. Terus hasilnya? Jawabannya disimpan dalam hati masing-masing saja ya. Saya tidak kuat mendengar. /plakk.

 _Thanks a lot of for_ Bubu yang udah ngasih saran buat ngeplesetin judulnya. Terima kasih banyak juga buat seorang teman yang telah membuat challenge #YUMIFA01. Anda benar-benar berani dan bertanggung jawab.

Saya cukup kesusahan karena setengah tahun vakum ngetik. Banyak fanfik terabaikan di draft, terlebih penulisan saya sepertinya menurun. Tapi ketika ada challenge ini saya merasa terpanggil untuk wajib berpartisipasi. Karena ONS adalah kampung halaman saya. Fandom kelahiran saya menjadi author. Saya harus ikut meramaikan.

* * *

 **Omake**

Sepetak ruang tamu disulap indah nan mewah untuk menyambut kedatangan sebuah keluarga bercalon besan. Tiga sofa empuk berukuran panjang yang apabila ditempati pastilah sang penempati akan melihat jembatan mimpi saking posisi wenak-nya, telah dimuati tuan rumah dan jejeran tamu.

Namun, busa berbalut tebal sebagai pendaratan bokong itu untuk hari ini telah dijampi-jampi agar siapapun tidak termakan lelap, sebab ini adalah saat yang menentukan.

Pria androgini bersurai perak ada pada salah satunya. Sejak kedatangan sudah menjual senyum murah kepada siapa saja. Pun di seberangnya telah duduk anggun sesosok bercadar hitam sehitam gamis yang mengkubangi seluruh tubuh.

Yang terlihat hanya manik elok dan keriting bulu mata nan lentik secantik bulu burung cendrawasih. Berkedip-kedip menggoda pria yang disinyalir adalah sang calon suami.

"Silakan Nak Ferid, dibuka cadarnya."

Ferid tentunya tidak ingin terburu-buru. Jangankan wajah, seluruh tubuh Mikaela saja sudah ia kecap sampai ketagihan. Tapi memang sosok Mikaela berpakaian tertutup di hadapannya ini membikin Ferid tidak sabaran. Terlebih tidak seperti biasanya Mikaela berdandan. Ah, Ferid harus segera memboking villa untuk menyodoknya habis-habisan nanti malam.

Shinya tak ikut ambil bagian dalam pertemuan. Ia mengintip. Mencibir jauh di sudut tangga seraya mengorek-ngorek kotoran kuku tangan. Dari dulu Shinya tak pernah bersudi beriparan dengan si Ferid. Musuh bebuyutan sudah lupa sejak kapan. Hanya dengan suapan tas Hermes Birkin Himalaya seharga 2 M, sang ibu langsung menyetujui lamaran.

Lamban cadar pun disingkap.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Tak sanggup berdetik-detik mengamati wajah yang kini bukan terlihat hanya matanya saja, Ferid seakan berdelusi melihat jembatan mimpi.

Kelip-kelip mata. "Haiyyuu hooo, haiyyuu hooo." Sosok kemayu bersuara kecil lirih melenguh.

Oh, Ferid bukan berdelusi melihat jembatan mimpi tapi jembatan menuju akhirat.

Shinya berdugem seraya terngakak biadab.

Dan kemudian, sepertinya Ferid meninggal.

* * *

 **Keterangan kode dalam cerita**

 **[1]** Youtubers asal jepang yang terkenal dengan sensasi makannya yang sangat banyak, tapi tubuhnya tetap ideal (btw saya suka sekali liat vlognya, maklum saya juga suka makan, hahaha).

 **[2]** Nama lain dari onani.

 **[3]** Mantera yang dapat membuat tubuh menjadi kaku di Harry Potter.

 **[4]** Nama obat kuat berlisensi.

 **[5]** Nama jamu khusus anak-anak yang dapat membantu dan memperbaiki nafsu makan (dulu waktu saya kecil pernah ada iklannya di tv).

 **[6]** Seruan Red untuk memanggil Mighty Eagle pada salah satu adegan di film Angry Bird Movie (bagi yang udah nonton, bayangkan Lacus bersorak seperti itu. / Saya dan lima ponakan sering berseru kalimat ini di rumah)

 **[7]** Aku lapar mau makan.

 **[8]** Apa aja yang ada, Mbok Mito.

 **[9]** Kamu pasti minta traktir. Tidak!

 **[10]** Aku tidak punya duit.

 **[11]** Salah satu nama tokoh dalam serial Mermaid in love yang diperankan oleh Deswita Maharani (di sana ia berperan sebagai ibu-ibu pengusaha Home Industry cireng).

* * *

Btw lagi, saya cukup kesulitan merangkai kalimat banci. Perlu berselancar di empat link yang berbeda agar saya bisa menemukan kata perkata, itupun ada beberapa yang enggak ada. Fiuhh, kayaknya saya harus beli kamusnya deh *seka keringat*. Sudah lama sih, pingin nyelipin orang bences pake bahasa bences, gegara terpengaruh orifik gay di dunia oranye.

Mohon maaf untuk terakhir kali dan sebesar-besarnya apabila kesannya saya telah menyinggung sesuatu hal dalam fanfik ini (bila ada). Semuanya hanyalah guyonan belaka. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 _By the way_ tentang tas Hermes saya nyomot di berita selebiriti. Hehe

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
